


Beyond

by Vanemis



Series: Bleach: Owari [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Over the Top, Temporary Character Death, cliff-hanger, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, born into the Universe when Abaddon turned dark. he split into Yoshito and Jade who eventually formed back to Hikaru when Abaddon returned. The battle tore the universe apart and with the help of Ichigo, Aizen and Ulquiorra it still wasn't enough. Abaddon destroyed them all and almost killed Hikaru, but when Abaddon wiped the universe away, it caused the universe to transfer its power into Hikaru. This event turned him into the Soul King we all know; an almighty being that transcends all knows things in the Bleach Universe. He killed Abaddon by scattering his body and power all across time and space, upon every living thing that has and will be. But once Hikaru returned to the Soul King palace, it was in the midst of an invasion. He had returned too late and was struck by Yhwach, the one man corrupted by Abaddon's darkenss the most. Hikaru escaped with his soul, his power still within Yhwach. Something has happened and Hikaru is returning to the real world, but what new threat awaits him?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO! the sequel to my FanFiction; Bleach Armageddon is about to start its upload. I won't be posting the first chapter until I have finished writing it up, but a quick teaser will be put up for now.

Within a large fortress, at the top of the tallest tower in the centre of the complex, upon a golden throne, a man sat. He wore a long yellow cloak that wrapped around his frame, shielding him from curious eyes. Golden waves adorned his head like a glistening crown. A platinum halo hovered above his head. He sat with his eyes closed, his face empty of expression.

Is it time? Does it all begin?

Three other figures slowly approached from the far side of the room, one hidden under a black cloak as dark as night, the second under a white cloak that shone like fresh snow and the third under a crimson cloak, the fabric giving off the impression it had been soaked in blood..

“My Lord, he has awoken.” The one in the crimson cloak announced.

The man on the throne opened his eyes and a mass of golden energy rose from his body slowly, rising to the ceiling and rippling across it. He carefully stood up from his throne, his body shaking and his face wincing in pain.

“I have finally gathered the power to stand, after an infinity, the time has come.”

He looked over at the figure in the black cloak, raising a hand and pointing at him.

“Pestis, go and bring my King to me. Bring Agilis before me.”

Pestis walked back the way he came, a swirling aura of black energy circling around him before he turned his head back.

“How will I know when I have found him; Agilis?” he asked, his voice was harsh and dry.

The man grinned and slowly sat back down, his golden Reiatsu calming. His eyes closed again and he sat upon the throne, motionless.

“He calls himself… Hikaru.”

Pestis vanished through a burst of black energy and the other two figures walked out of the room, leaving the man in the throne alone.

“Hikaru… The Soul King of Light.”

 

**Bleach: Owari**

_The story of Hikaru is told, his origin and story with the dark demon Abaddon is coming to an end but Hikaru’s story is far from over._   
_Abaddon’s power fuels the man, Yhwach, to crush the Soul Society. The final battle comes to a conclusion as Hikaru rushes to the realm of the living and escape this black void he is within. But the larger threat finally presents itself and the fate of more than one reality is at risk. The story of the Soul King continues, a story beyond the Lore of Bleach unfolds and the very fabric of what we know will be torn asunder. Bleach: Owari* is the final push to put everything the heroes protect in danger. But when Hikaru is faced with a huge decision that will alter the realm in which he lives, what will the Soul King’s ultimate choice be?_   
  


_*Owari; End_


	2. Revenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of a new trilogy. Bleach Owari. the sequel to Bleach Armageddon. enjoy! -Annie xxx

_**Above Soul Society: 10 years after invasion of the Wandenreich** _

A flash of light filled the sky and a thick layer of clouds formed above the Soul Society. Hikaru stood far above the home of the Soul Reapers on one knee, his hair was drastically longer and his clothes worn and aged. He looked around, the dark layer of clouds growing larger.

_Abaddon… Bestowing your powers upon the man, Yhwach, so he may complete the quest you wanted, to erase everything. I’m not surprised you made Yhwach believe he was going to bring the worlds together and form a… sort of peace. Nobody would be so mad as to follow along with your true plans. I must find Yhwach and end this before any more are hurt._

He looked around, slowly standing up. He looked puzzled as he saw a reconstructed Soul Society. His eyes widened at the sheer lack of combat or destruction from someone of such power. He closed his eyes and concentrated, images rushed through his mind, all of which depicting the events that followed from his death at the hands of Yhwach. A cascade of Black made him jump and open his eyes. He was astonished at the power Yhwach had, combining his own with Abaddon’s power to see into the future gave him the ability to change it at will. He was unsure if even one Soul Reaper was still alive and rushed down towards the Seireitei.

Hikaru landed in front of the huge doors that led into the meeting hall, a presence of Reiatsu coming from within. He opened the doors and was greeted by the faces of the Gotei 13 Captains; Sui-Feng, Rojuro Otoribashi, Isane Kotetsu, Shinji Hikaro, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Rukia Kuchiki and the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku. He looked for a second around at all the figures, noticing several missing.

“Y-Yamamoto? Where’s the head captain? … I need to speak to him.” He asked slowly, unsure if he had just walked himself to death.

Rukia walked forwards, as she was the closest, raising her sword and holding the point to his throat.

“Speak your name, and don’t make such mockery of-”

“Now, now… Rukia.” Shunsui said as she was speaking, raising a hand.

Rukia looked at the head captain and quickly lowered her sword, standing back and in her position, her face flustering slightly.   
Shunsui walked towards, his gaze locked on Hikaru’s, his pink Haori waving behind him.

“I’m usually very good at remembering names, and if not, then certainly faces of those I have met before. I remember your face, but we have certainly never met before.” He said, stopping feet away from him.

Hikaru gulped, remembering how the events between Yoshito and Jade and himself and Abaddon would have been erased from everyone’s memory, or more like the events never took place in this universe anymore. He was unsure how to proceed but he knew time wasn’t a luxury so took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

“Right… Yhwach, was born from the power of a much more powerful and dark being named Abaddon, who is the Darkness of the Universe. I am the light, Hikaru. I’m the friggin’ Soul King, always have been. That shell you call the Soul King is just a empty vessel, with a fraction of my powers that stabilises the world. It’s like a time loop of some sorts and isn’t worth the time explaining fully. But there was this huge battle that tore this world and the Universe apart and my past self, Hikaru, managed to absorb the universe, entirely and that’s how I have become the Soul King.”  
  
He looked around, all of them looking at him oddly. But they continued to listen intently.

“I defeated him but didn’t kill him, I had to rip his physical form apart and scatter his power amongst all living beings in the Universe. Sadly it wasn’t equally shared and those who gained a large quantity were powerful and evil. Yhwach was the greatest and his goals coincided with Abaddon’s, to erase all of existence-”

“But Yhwach’s scheme was to bond all worlds together. Ichigo briefed us after the battle and told me, personally, that he intended to put all worlds together and erase all existence of life and death. that’s far from what you have said…” Shunsui said sternly.

Hikaru looked around, he knew he sounded crazy, but he needed them to believe him. He took a breath and raised his hand, it began to glow white when a huge crash came from above, the entire top of the building was ripped apart. The doors to the meeting hall burst open and Ichigo came running in, fear in his eyes.

“Its Yhwach! He’s returned!”

They all looked up and streams of black filled the sky. The top half of the building was torn apart to reveal a black mass building in the sky above them, hundreds of black Reiatsu strands shooting off in several directions. Shunsui placed a hand upon Hikaru’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Yhwach was dead… Ichigo killed him and the last remnants of his power was wiped away completely, only yesterday. What did you come here to tell us. Why did you need to know where he was?!”

Hikaru gasped, realising a horrible truth.

_There was a large mass of Abaddon within Yhwach. If they killed him…then they…_

“Boy!” Shunsui called.

Just then, the air became heavy and the black mass split apart, revealing a figure within it. Hikaru looked at it, and horror struck him like a nuke, the most powerful darkness to loom over the universe had returned; Abaddon.

Abaddon threw his head back, the black mass swirling around him. His neck cracked as his upper torso was reformed. His arms and legs quickly following as they took shape. His eyes glowed crimson red as the purple crystal body took shape.

“Yhwach was truly amazing! Such a persistent man with true determination. Just like you, HIKARU!”

Abaddon swung his left arm up and a black mass of energy hurtled towards them all. Hikaru swung his arm up and his sword materialized in hand, the katana almost giving a blue hue from the blade as one hand glowed bright white.

“Birudo!”   
A huge surface of blue Reiatsu formed above himself and the captains in the air between them and Abaddon. The black mass crashing against it and both shattering apart.   
Abaddon grinned as the explosion filled the air with smoke.

_Fool… you can’t outmanoeuvre me this time._

Hikaru was shocked as another blast of black crashed down, the energy ripping through Lisa and tearing her arm clean off. She fell to the ground with a thud, crying in pain as Captain Iba and Rukia went to her side.   
Ichigo turned Hikaru and Shunsui, looking for guidance from the Head Captain, along with finding himself locked on Hikaru, feeling trust in the man before him who he had never seen before.   
Everyone was to concentrated on visualising what was going on. Baffled by Hikaru’s speed and strength to stop the first attack.

“What was that? He didn’t know I was making the wall so had no need to fire another shot! Why did you?!” Hikaru called out.

Abaddon smirked and laughed into the air, the black mass swirling around him and countless eyes exploding from it, the blackness covering the sky and thousands of eyes looking down upon them. Everyone froze in fear, Ichigo choking on air as the familiar sight that Yhwach bestowed was thrown upon the sky.

“It’s Yhwach!” Hikaru said, still looking up.

Shunsui, Ichigo and the others looked his way, confused and worried looks on their faces and more and more of the Soul Society was ripped up into the air by the black mass as Abaddon laughed hysterically to himself.

“Abaddon could see into the future, it seems Yhwach attained this trait of Abaddon. Along with Yhwach’s strength and Quincy abilities, he has transformed the power to see the future, into the power to control it. And now the Abaddon has returned through the power released from Yhwach, he has in turn, gained this ‘Almighty’ power!”

Abaddon grinned down. Lifting a hand as a large red blade of crystal started to form in his grasp, cracking around his fingers as red energy flowed from it and up his hand, like red streams of blood on a torn limb. He grunted and boosted forwards, a large trail of black Reiatsu forming behind him as he pelted towards Hikaru.

_NO! I can’t have him near the rest!_

Hikaru shot up also, swinging his sword as he approached Abaddon. Both of them crashed swords and a huge shockwave rippled across the Soul Society. Hikaru looked deeply in the eyes of his former foe. Black energy engulfing the purple body and his entire form black and vicious.

“You really hope to protect them all this time huh? You really think you can accomplish what was merely a chance of hope again? I can assure you that Without the powers of the Soul King at your side-”

Abaddon’s body exploded with black Reiatsu, white eyes forming all around Hikaru, the red eyes bulbous and dark as they glared at him.

“-YOU CAN VANQUISH ANY HOPE AT DEFEATING ME, HIKARU!!!”

 

There was a immediate silence, the space freezing as the next event played out. From the single moment Hikaru was staring into the jaws of death, to the moment of open blue sky was instant. He was shocked as he watched the torso of Abaddon stand before him, just the purple crystal body alone without an inch of black in the sky. The rubble of the Soul Society fell towards the ground, crashing and crumbling all around them.   
Hikaru looked at Abaddon, unsure. Abaddon growled, anger filling his face as he raised his sword to swing down at Hikaru.

“You-”

Without warning a black blanket of Reiatsu enveloped the entire right side of his body, shattering the blade and sending cracks all throughout his body. He looked at Hikaru, more fear in his eyes as ever before. Hikaru looked over Abaddon’s shoulder, as a man in a long flowing black cloak strode towards him, not a single expression present on his face…

 

_Blackness envelopes the overlord of darkness… who could this man be???_

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Power

_A stunning revelation. Abaddon returns with a new found power, but is struck down by a man in black!…_

Abaddon looked in Hikaru’s eyes, his face scrunching up in pain as the blackness fell off of him and he slowly fell down towards the Seireitei meeting hall. Hikaru rushed down with him and the body crashed to the ground in a ball of smoke. Hikaru came to the ground and stood over his body, the rest of the Soul Reapers standing near him. He looked up and around, finding Shunsui beside him.

“Hikaru… I know your face and now I remember your name. Who exactly are you?” Shunsui asked, his two swords drawn, held in tense hands.

Hikaru followed to answer but stopped as he heard the flapping of cloth behind him. He swirled around and held his sword up, the point pressed against the man’s black cloaked chest. Hikaru’s breath quickened as the energy from the man overwhelmed him. The man was aged, his face long with sharp details. His eyes were pale green and his lips grey. His hair was also dark grey from what he could see as it was hidden under the hood of the cloak. A black veil of night hid his body away completely.

“You… You brought him down? That was the same power, his power… how’d you take control of such a powerful thing?” He asked quickly, almost stumbling over his words as the man looked coldly at him.

The man licked his lips, little moisture added from the pale tongue as his eyelids slowly closed and opened.   
“That was the same power as his, correct. But that was my own power completely. I am Pestis; King of darkness.”

Hikaru looked oddly at him, pressing the sword against him more eagerly.

“You better start talking sense, because if you think you can call yourself darkness and not have me cut you down then you are poorly mistaken, friend.”

“Friend?” Pestis chuckled. “Oh well we are most certainly not ‘friends’, but we will be. When you bow.”

Hikaru glared at him, not sure what the man was talking about in the slightest.

_Bow to you?… riiight, sunny Jim. Like that’ll ever happen._

Pestis placed his hand upon Hikaru’s sword and moved it slowly to the side, sighing as he did. He walked forward and past Hikaru, toward Abaddon’s body. He was panting on the ground, Ichigo also close and looking at him. He watched Pestis approach and a black aura rise from his body. Ichigo, Hikaru and the others watched as Abaddon’s eyes slowly shut. His power ceased and his body became lifeless.

“What was that?” Hikaru asked.

Pestis turned to him, licking the inside of his bottom lip, thinking of the best response.   
“I have managed to take care of someone who would otherwise kill you and everyone in this Universe. I cant allow you to die and it was unpredicted that Abaddon would gain such a power. Hence why I have intervened.”

“Just speak clearly. What is it you are here for exactly?” Byakuya asked.

Pestis sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“I need you, Hikaru, to come with me and meet someone. Your time has come and destiny awaits you. A stupid word I know but it’s what our master uses.”

Hikaru thought for a moment before turning to Ichigo, coming close to him.

“Ichigo…”

Hikaru raised a hand and placed it against Ichigo’s forearm, a spark of energy formed around Hikaru’s hand before Ichigo fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands and screaming out in pain.

“AAAAAGGH!!!”

Ichigo screamed out, his Reiatsu growing violently before dying back down quickly. Everyone looking at the two of them curiously, Rukia running to Ichigo and coming to his aid.

“Who the hell are you?!” She demanded.

He looked down at the two, worry in his face.

“I… I don’t know…”

Ichigo raised his head slightly, looking to the floor still.

“I remember.” He looked up at Hikaru, light in his eyes. “Yoshito, Jade, Hell, Abaddon, Hikaru… you’re…”

Ichigo quickly got up, he was shaking, fear stricken through him along with surprise at the sudden memories of a past that doesn’t exist.

“You’re the Soul King. The ACTUAL Soul King.”

Shunsui shook his head, trying to comprehend.   
“The Soul King, huh? Mind explaining exactly how you know, Ichigo?”

Ichigo looked at all the Soul Reapers then down at Abaddon’s body. Visions racing through his mind of the events that had taken place.

“What happened to us? Me, Aizen and Ulquiorra.” Ichigo asked, still looking at the dead body on the floor.

“Aizen? Ulquiorra? Ichigo, what are you on about?” Shunsui asked, his patience for the unknown drawing thin.

“Sir…” Hikaru said, drawing the head captains attention to him. “After a battle took place between me and my sister, who was corrupted by Abaddon, I was sent to Hell where I rounded up a group which consisted of me, Ichigo, Aizen, Ulquiorra and my sister. We fought Abaddon but… Ichigo, Aizen and Ulquiorra all died. Me and my sister fused back together to form me, Hikaru. Then I became the Soul King.”

Pestis let out an immediate groan, arching his head back in boredom.

“Good lord, can we please go already? This place is filthier than myself and that really unsettles me. So if we can get going then PLEASE-”

“Yes, ok, ok.” Hikaru said.

“Good lord, you whine like a little bitch, don’t you?” A voice came from behind Pestis. He looked around and saw Lisa on the ground, several captains healing her and keeping her stable so she didn’t bleed out from her severed arm.

“My, my… You are down and on the verge of death. Yet you, a simple insect, have the nerve to talk to me in such a manner?!” Pestis bellowed.

He raised a hand, pointing a finger at Lisa as the black aura rose again. Someone came up and swatted their hand against the back of Pestis’ head, causing him to gasp in surprise. He turned instantly, looking wide eyed at Kenpachi. Finding himself raising his head up to look at him, the height difference apparent.

“She’s right, you do whine like a bitch. And if you really have a problem with that then by all means… keep it to yourself, ol’ man.”

Pestis gulped, the sensation of someone swatting the back of his head was new. He simple took a deep breath and turned away, looking at Lisa with a scowl, then giving a faint smirk.

“You will all burn” He muttered.

Lisa narrowed her eyes. “What did you say?”

“Oh, me? I didn’t say anything, sweet child. Do rest.”

Hikaru came to Ichigo, helping him regain his composure. He looked him in the face with a concerned look.

“So… you remember it all? It seems my power connecting with yours was enough for that to be re-established. Apparently everyone must retain the ability to remember, after all, Shunsui seems to recognise me but he doesn’t know where from.”

Ichigo looked at Rukia, giving a nod. “Go with the other captains, the Soul Society was ripped open and help will be needed out there.”

Rukia nodded and rushed off with a few other captains as they went to restore the Soul Society grounds.  
Ichigo looked back at Hikaru.

“Yeh, it was a painful experience, regaining all that but I do. So you are the legitimate Soul King? The one and all who has been keeping balance over the real world, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society since the beginning?”

Hikaru shrugged, unsure what the real answer was.

“Define beginning. The life of the Soul King is complicated. Even though the Universe has a beginning, it seems that the worlds do not, or at least they cant be pin pointed. Their birth strives from the Soul King, and since his birth was at the end of the Universe then I don’t think its really anything we will know. But yes, I am the Soul King. At least the true Soul King. That shell you all worshipped was a little thing I made. Not much. Listen… I don’t trust him.”

“The man in black, Pestis?” Ichigo asked.

Hikaru nodded, holding out his palm. It glowed white and two metals spheres formed in his hand, with a blue ring around them. He handed one to Ichigo and cupped Ichigo’s hand around it to hide it from preying eyes.

  
“Keep it safe, when it begins to glow- “ Hikaru talked to Ichigo. Pestis looked at them from afar, forming a black ring on the ground in front of him.

“Hikaru!” He called.

This gained Hikaru’s attention. He looked at Pestis and nodded, quickly muttering a few final worlds to Ichigo before walking off towards Pestis. Shunsui came up and held Hikaru’s shoulder, grabbing the clothing tight.

“Oi… you have protected and looked over this world so far, given your all to it. If I am believe what you have told us and I believe who you are, which I do, then you will continue to protect us no matter what? I sense bigger things unravelling, things not just Soul Reapers and Hollows teamed together can stop. I saw how defeated you were before that Abaddon. Then this man comes and brings him down without a touch, yards away. You keep in mind what that could mean.”

Hikaru nodded, smiling at Shunsui. He walked to Pestis and they both stood within the black ring, a cascade of smoke enveloping the two.

“Keep all hands and feet inside the smoke, unless you want to end like that pitiful girl.” Pestis said.

Hikaru sighed at the comment, looking at Ichigo, Shunsui and the Soul Reapers once more.

“Hey!” Shunsui called, Hikaru narrowing his eyes, only just able to hear him.

“I protected Yoshito. Threw all I could at Jade and gave my life for him. You make damn sure to remember that!”

Hikaru smirked, honoured by the mans words. But then he froze, uncertainty and adrenaline rushing through him.

_How did he… remember Yoshito? I never remember telling him anything about the battle with Jade… When did he remember?!_

The blackness engulfed the two and they vanished, leaving a faint black circle on the floor of the meeting hall. Shunsui looked at it, thoughts rushing through his as a single question lingered in his mind. A question he had been thinking about for the past ten years. “Who was the Soul King?”

 

_How long has the commander known? What other mysteries lie in store for our hero?…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. False God?

_Pestis brings Hikaru to an unknown location, and our story begins to unravel._

The blackness parted and revealed two huge doors before them. Hikaru was astounded by the shear size of them as he looked higher and higher until he couldn’t no longer see the place in which the doors end. He realised something quite odd while gazing upon them.

_These doors… I remember them._

Hikaru had images in his mind; the doorway he saw when the White Hole from Abaddon was first formed. The place Hikaru took Abaddon to when he finally defeated him. And the place within his mind where he honed his skills.   
How could these be the same doors? They seemed real, unlike the others which were visions and mental creations. The air was still, neither warm or cold. The light from the doors was so bright that you would expect to be blinded but it didn’t strain the eyes to look upon them at all.

“What is this place?” He asked, still looking at the doors.

“Domus Dei; The God’s Palace. You may be wondering why you find this place familiar? That’s because along with myself and two others, we share a part of the Domus Dei each. The front gate and several random rooms. This place is an entire world, all revolving around the centre. But you will find that out for yourself. Now come along.”

Pestis raised a hand and the doors opened slowly, revealing a huge corridor before them, stretching out far with multiple doors along each side.

“We continue until the very end. That is where our master resides with the others.” Pestis said, walking them both down.

Hikaru admired the architecture of the building, the bright white of it was outstanding and beyond anything he thought he would see.   
Finally, they reached two grey doors at the very end and they opened automatically, a light from the room within flooding out. Hikaru shielded his eyes as a golden hue was cast over him.   
Hikaru opened his eyes slowly once again as the light eased. He looked forward to see a huge throne room; a red carpet running from the door they were stood at to the huge white throne at the far end. Apart from that, the room was rather empty, apart from windows positioned all around the room. Hikaru glanced out from one and saw just at what height they were, at least a mile from the ground.

“How… did we get this high?”

A man on the throne slowly stood, his golden, shimmering cloak wavering around his feet as he slowly came forwards. His face was withered, his eyes pale like a blind man’s. He reached out with a hand and held it in front of Hikaru, greeting him in a handshake.   
Hikaru gulped, unsure before reaching out and shaking the man’s hand.   
The man was quick to cast his hand back beneath the golden cloak before slowly stumbling back onto his throne.   
It was silent. Hikaru stood there looking back and forth between Pestis and the man in the throne.

“… Deus…” The man spoke, looking directly at Hikaru.

“P-Pardon?” Hikaru asked, tilting his head.

“Deus. That is my name.” The man said again.

Hikaru wasn’t sure what to think, this name meant nothing to him and answered nothing at all.

“Why am I here? I’m not really sure to be honest… whether to trust or kill all of you.”

Deus gasped, his eyebrows raised. Pestis gave a cold look to Hikaru, then proceeded to walk forwards and stand beside Deus’ throne.

“Kill us? My, my, child. Why in Heaven’s sake would you want to kill your master; God?” Deus asked him.

Hikaru showed no reaction but was deeply confused.

‘Master’? ‘God’? What the hell is this lunatic on about??

“Listen, Hikaru… This is a blessing I have bestowed upon you. You should feel grateful that you are part of a universal scheme unlike any other.”

“What do you mean? What ‘scheme’?” Hikaru asked sternly.

Deus smiled, closed his eyes and gave a curt nod. After doing so, the door that Hikaru came through opened up behind him and two other figures walked out into the room. One was male and hidden beneath a crimson cloak while the other was in a gleaming white cloak. The figure in white was the only female amongst them and her long brunette hair hung out around the left side of her neck. They both passed by him and stood beside Deus’ throne.

“Introduce yourselves.” The golden cloaked man said to them.

The woman in white looked at Deus. “But sir, you are the one that introduc-”

“Introduce yourselves.” Deus repeated, a tone of aggression as he looked at the woman with a scowl.

The white figure gulped and looked towards Hikaru with the other two.

“My name is Spirabilis; Life. It is a pleasure to have you with us.” The woman announced.

“We are already introduced. Pestis; Death.” Pestis announced.

The man in red looked at Hikaru for a while before following. “My name is Nubilus; Darkness.”

Deus raised a hand and pointed at Hikaru. “Ladies and gentleman, we are gifted by the arrival of our final key, Hikaru; Light.”

_Final Key?_

Hikaru took a deep breath, thinking about how to reply.

“S-sir, can I ask what you mean about myself being the ‘Final key’?”  
Deus smirked at Hikaru’s question.

 

“Well, Hikaru, you four are the strongest in existence.. And only the four strongest can return God to his rightful state. See, I am dying and my last hope was shattered. I had tried every possibility under the sun but nothing had worked. I then saw it… the life, the death, the darkness and above all, the light. You four are the key to unveiling ourselves and transcending above known reality. It is what you for were born to achieve, and you, Hikaru, will lead the four Kings into the future that awaits. But there is a sad truth you must know, something that took place since you left your Universe, are you prepared to know?”

Hikaru was baffled. So this man truly saw himself as God? His power was almost non existent. His words slurred and eyes drained of sight. This man was far from any God, at least from the outside perspective. Though he had spoken about how he was dying, and must be reverted to his rightful state. Hikaru had defeated the darkest entity in reality, no greater threat was left to pose, and surely there was a god before himself that created him, or at least Abaddon. Seeing as Abaddon was around long before himself.

“So?!” Deus asked, noticing Hikaru’s trail of thought pulling him away from his attention.

Hikaru jumped and entered reality again, looking at the four figures before them before responding.

“I’m willing to help, whatever it takes. Now, details.” Deus chuckled, his eyes wrinkling around the edges as he smiled.

This boy, really has he the nerve to order me around??

“Truth be told, I was afraid you wouldn’t cooperate, Agilis. I was wondering if you would be a troublesome case like Spirabilis here was.”

Hikaru looked at him sternly, narrowing his eyes at what Deus said.

_Agilis?… Agil… Agilis is Latin! Agilis is Latin for Light. But my name is Hikaru. Wait… Spirabilis is Latin for Life. Pestis… Nubilus… Even Deus is Latin, for God._

Deus smiled at him, awaiting a response but was surprised when Hikaru lunged forwards, anger growing on his face.

“Why did you call me that?! Agilis?!”

Deus’ eyes widened. His lips trembled and the other tree figures beside him quickly looking at him.

“Sir… you-” Nubilus said but was interrupted when a shockwave echoed through the room.

They looked at Hikaru to see a golden wall of energy rippling in front of him. Dense Reiatsu blocked his path before him.

_WHAT THE HELL?!…_

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHATS THIS ENERGY I’M FEELING FROM YOU?!” Hikaru demanded, being forced down to one knee from the immense pressure the power had upon him.

Deus gritted his teeth, trying to keep a calm face as he looked at Hikaru.   
“In the event that you show anger in you, my body will protect myself with a barrier. It’s simple as that.”

_I mistakenly used his King name… and he knows I mistakenly used it, arousing suspicion without a doubt. He called me out and I lost my guard, unleashed by power without realising and now he has felt it. And it was going so WELL!_

Hikaru growled up at him, the other three figures edging forwards.

“You won’t fool me Deus. I have little idea who you really are but what I DO know, is you are no God!” Hikaru proclaimed before launching himself up and out of the room, ripping the ceiling apart and blasting far above the complex.

Hikaru gasped and panted, feeling his vitality regain after the crushing dealt from Deus’ Reiatsu.

_He lied… he knows me as something else and myself being the only one not addressed in Latin shows one thing… I am yet to be converted like the others, and given that name. hence why he said that Spirabilis was such a hard case. I must have thrown his guard and caused his Power to leak. That wasn’t the presence of a man on his death bed. So what is he?!_

Hikaru suddenly head a flapping of cloth behind him and he froze, faint breathing close behind him.

“You realise I can’t just let you vanish off like that?” Pestis asked from behind.

Hikaru turned and glared at him.

“Well… you realise I can’t let you guys take me?” He responded harshly.

Pestis groaned and his cloak opened up, revealing his body covered in numerous layers of tattered black clothing. His entire arms were shown, his outfit baring no sleeves. His arms were coated in tattoos of numerous sized skulls, boned and scythes in different colours of black, white and red.

“You know how impolite raising your voice to God was?” Pestis asked.

Hikaru grinned, raising his hand as his Sealed Zanpakuto formed in his grasp.

“Dunno, but maybe I’ll have to make a habit of it if that’s what really ticks him off” He responded sarcastically.

Pestis scowled and raised a hand, a black aura rising from around him slowly.

“Such insolence. Your fun ends here… as I’ll bash into your skull just how lost you are, Agilis.”

 

_Death stands before Hikaru. Who is Agilis and what does Deus intend to achieve?!…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Clouded in mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying! xxx

_Hikaru and Pestis face off, what’s the truth behind Deus?…_

 

Hikaru looked toward Pestis, over his revealing body. He gulped discreetly and narrowed his eyes.

“You are in service of this so called God? Why? And why did he call me Agilis?”

Pestis’ expression remained empty as he was bombarded with questions from the man before him. He stepped forward a couple steps, flexing his fists but was caught off when Hikaru appeared behind him, slamming his foot down into the back of his neck, hurtling him into a tower below.

_Ha!_

Hikaru grinned as the tower crumbled down, a cloud of smoke rising up before Pestis shot back out from the rubble into the air. He groaned while holding his head in his hands. He tilted his head to one side and it gave multiple cracks, black Reiatsu pulsating from him in rhythm to the snapping sounds.

“You really are a pain, you know that? I try to keep my calm with people. I don’t hate violence or combat, unlike Spirabilis, but I will choose to kill my opponent instantly over a fight any day.”

Hikaru raised his sword, still in the sealed Katana state. Blue Reiatsu swirled around him and he smirked as it built up.

“I’m a pain, eh? Well how’s about I end this fight you are so desperate not to have…”

The energy exploded in a pillar of Reiatsu before beginning to fade quickly, Pestis continuing to watch somewhat un-amused.

“So spare me the whining about how you prefer to avoid a fight. Construct, Kenchikka!!”

The energy parted and Hikaru stood there amidst a whirlpool of blue energy. A large golden cleaver held in his hands, Streams of blue rising from it.

“So fight! Or die, Pestis.” Hikaru said coldly, slowly walking towards him.

“Fight?… or die? What funny things to say, surely you don’t expect me to answer to commands you are giving?” He asked, forcing out a chuckle in response.

Hikaru lunged forwards, swinging the cleaver down towards Pestis’ neck. There was a flash of white before Hikaru found himself thrown towards the ground from a hard punch to the face from Pestis. He crashed into a small room of the God’s palace below, the roof caved in and he hit the floor with a thud.

_Damn…_

Hikaru coughed, bringing blood up into his mouth from the force of the impact, his forehead cut from the punch dealt from his enemy up above.   
Hikaru quickly got up, ignoring his injuries and shot back into the air, yelling as he reached Pestis.

“You stupid fool. Charging in all the-”

“Sora Takaku!”

Pestis gasped as the pulsing blue energy erupted from the golden cleaver.   
The many blue pillars formed around Pestis and began to close around him, trapping him inside.

_You insist on being the biggest fool I know, this can’t stop me!_

The Sora Takaku prison glowed bright before cracks and splits were painted all over it, the surface crumbling apart. Hikaru was in disbelief as Pestis walked out from the crumbling prison he had created.

_Shit! Does this ability actually work on anything besides a bloody Kushanada!?_

Pestis grinned, amused at how the effort Hikaru had gone to was for nothing.

“Oh Hikaru, how the mighty fall. You were a God in your realm and now you are nothing! That ability is death, it enclosed the victim and simply kills them. Do you really expect an ability fuelled from death will be able to kill me, the King of Death itself?!”

Pestis shot forward, an empty expression on his face as black Reiatsu flowed from him. He came unbearably close before an unknown blade appeared from nowhere, held to Pestis’ throat and stopping him in his path.

_What ability has he just used?_

The King of Death looked down at the blade held to him, it was a Katana, but the edge of the blade was jagged and cracked, the handle long and covered with a white cloth while the scar covered hand gripped it tightly, this wasn’t Hikaru and Pestis felt an overwhelming strength flowing from the person before him.

“Yo!… you still whining like that little bitch you are, huh?” The man asked.

Pestis looked up, finding himself looking up to meet the man’s eyes when he realised who it was before him. Hikaru’s eyes widened, how could he be here?! But then he remembered, and it all made sense now.

“Kenpachi, cut the whining bitch in half.”

Kenpachi grinned, shrugging off what Hikaru ordered before raising his sword up and plummeting it back down. The sword stopped as Pestis brought his hand up to catch the blade, his hand almost sliced clean off and blood pouring from the wound.

_WHAT?! Impossible, no-one of the likes of his could injure me, especially when I was prepared!_

Kenpachi looked down at him, grinning madly with blood lust filling his eyes. “You wonderin’ how I was able to cut ya? See that’s the thing with you Gods, you think you are invincible, up until you find that one thing you are vulnerable to… _ME_. NOW FIGHT!”

Pestis groaned and swung his arm up, planting his fist against the Soul Reaper’s chest, sending him hurtling back into the crumbled ruins of the tower he himself was thrown into. Pestis rolled his eyes, shaking his hand off of blood as he brought his other hand to touch the wound, the skin grew pale and the bleeding stopped instantly.

“Brilliant, you can heal yourself?” Hikaru asked, groaning at what he had seen.

“Healed myself? Well yes, but not how you would imagine. I have control over death, so killing a small portion of skin to stop the bleeding isn’t quite healing, more like speeding up the process so I don’t have to deal with it. Simple really, to anyone with the mind to understand.”

Hikaru jokingly yawned, patting his hand over his mouth as Pestis looked at him emptily.

“If you are done talking so, so much, then can we please put an end to this and have the king of dead be death.”

Pestis raised an eyebrow, his eyes darted around momentarily before he raised a single finger in the air.

“Don’t you mean, ‘have the king of death be dead’? you uhm-”

“I know, whatever!!”

But just as Hikaru went to shoot forwards and attack, a burst of yellow Reiatsu exploded from beneath them, a large ominous skull was formed in the air by the yellow energy as a figure rose from the rubble below.

“Kenpachi!?” Hikaru called, a smirk on his face, happy that the fellow Soul Reaper wasn’t bested by his enemy.

“So what? He survived one single punch, I would expect as much!” Pestis said, actually quite surprised at the strength remaining in the man.

“Ha! You underestimate the Soul Reapers, and that’s your mistake.”

“Oh, underestimating us, were we?” A voice spoke from behind Pestis.

He turned slowly, the voice obviously female and oddly familiar at that. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw non other, than the captain of Squad 8, Lisa Yadomaru, with captain of Squad 2, Sui-Feng. They both stood, Lisa holding the tip of her blade to Pestis’ head.

_Damn… that child I pissed off._

Pestis groaned, before vanishing instantly and reappearing over thirty feet away from them all. Kenpachi had lowered his Reiatsu and joined Hikaru, Sui-Feng and Lisa. All four of them looking at Pestis.

“So Hikaru, right?” Lisa asked, keeping her sight on the enemy ahead. “That device you left, the portal. We got the head Captains approval, which wasn’t hard, and headed straight here. And it’s a good thing too. Is Zaraki hadn’t been his pompous self and rushed ahead of us two, it might have been to late.”

Zaraki rolled his eyes. “Your welcome”

Hikaru smiled, raising his sword to point at Pestis who was waiting contently.

“Alright guys… Just like I have, release your Shikai!”

Lisa smirked, thrilled by the thought of taking down the rotting, foul man before her.   
“Smash, Haguro Tonbo!” (~Iron Drink Dragonfly~)

Sui-Feng raised her sword and her Reiatsu began to rise as she released her Zanpakuto. “Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!” (~Hornet~)

Kenpachi followed by swinging his blade up high in the air and releasing a huge rush of Reiatsu into the air above. “Drink, Nozarashi!!” (~Weather-Beaten one~) he yelled out.

All three Captains stood with their Shikai, Lisa holding a eight foot long pole with a blade on the end which resembled the shape of a Monk’s spade. Sui-Feng with the gold and black Gauntlet on her arm, with a chain running from her wrist to a stinger shaped blade upon her middle finger, the pattern of black and gold resembling a hornet. Kenpachi last with the great axe/war cleaver hybrid, with a cloth covered handle and a tassel attached to the top. The weapon was almost twice his height and he held it effortlessly.

Hikaru grinned, pointing his sword at Pestis. “So… what’s it gonna be, fight or die?” He asked again with a smug smile.

Pestis narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth and raising one hand up to his side, a black mass of energy building up and enveloping his entire right arm.

“Fight or die? Two minutes ago I wouldn’t have cared, but now you four have royally pissed me off and I am gonna make this as fun as I possible can…”

He tilted his head away from the mass of black energy and it began to take shape, forming in his hand as a huge death scythe. The handle was six feet long and matt black, the smooth, cleanly shaped blade curved at four feet long. He swung it up and propped it upon his shoulder, giving a creepy deformed grin towards the Soul Reapers before him.

“… Fight!”

 

_Death’s scythe is released, and a grin grows upon his face._

**_To be continued…_ **


	6. Death

_The Soul Reapers and Hikaru face off against Pestis, the King of Death!_

 

Sui-Feng shot forward Pestis, stretching her arm out as Reiatsu flowed from around Suzumebachi. Pestis swung the death scythe upwards as the Soul reaper drew near and they clashed weapons, both their energies fluctuating.

“Lisa!” She cried out, feeling the powerful weight of Pestis’ weapon.

Lisa gripped her Zanpakuto tightly and sprung forwards, performing a flash step and appearing behind Pestis. He turned his head around as a much larger power built up behind him, watching as a white hollow mask appeared upon Lisa’s face. It was lozenge shaped with a cross opening on it, the horizontal opening allowing her to see ahead. Her Reiatsu exploded massively and she swung her weapon down, the blade crashing into Pestis’ shoulder and forcing him down through the air. His scythe blade sliced across Sui-Feng’s leg as he was forced down suddenly. He crashed to the ground, laying on his back as he looked up at Lisa and Sui-Feng.

GAH! Basta-

A shadow cast over him as Kenpachi appearing above his down self, his humongous blade a looming monolith. He swung it down and it crashed against the handle of Pestis’ scythe, the shockwave from the impact cracking the ground around them and shooting pain through Pestis’ arms.

“NO!”

His eyes shimmered white and he vanished from beneath the large Soul Reaper, returning to the air where he stood facing Hikaru once again.

“You really expect to be able to stop me? It is bound to end in at least one death.”

Hikaru smirked. “Yeh, I have a good idea whose it’ll be.”

Sui-Feng flash stepped and stood over fifty feet away from Pestis, raising her Shikai.

“Bankai!”

Yellow Reiatsu erupted from her and she was engulfed, her stinger-like Shikai changing form as the energy parted to reveal her.

“Jakuho Raikoben!” (~Hornet Thunder Whip~)

She stood on point, with the long golden missile launcher wrapped around her left arm, golden armour forming up her arm and over her shoulder and a guard covering the right side of her face in protection. Black markings were sprayed across the missile resembling a hornet. Sui-Feng struck a stance and raised the missile slowly, pointing it directly towards Pestis as she looked through the slit on the face shield to aim correctly.   
A massive amount of fire exploded from the base of the rocket before it propelled toward Pestis at lightening speed, screaming through the air as it approached him.

Hikaru gasped, purely unprepared for what his ally had done. He raised the golden cleaver and it glowed brightly, a wall of Reiatsu forming between him and Pestis. He know the Bankai would shatter the shield but it was his best option, seeing as he hadn’t enough time to get away far enough.   
Pestis raised his death scythe, the edge of the blade emitting a black smoke as he grinned.

“Meto…”

The rocket disintegrated just before reaching him, dispersing into the air as blue Reiatsu which Pestis quickly absorbed into himself. Lisa watched, shocked as she watched Sui-Feng’s Bankai instantly vanish. Sui-Feng stood there, a pain ringing through her body.

_…… Impossible…_

Her entire body quickly glowed bright with her Reiatsu and exploded on the spot, sucked into Pestis before anyone could compute exactly what had happened.

Lisa screamed Sui-Feng’s name out as she shot towards Pestis. Everything slowed as she saw the king of death look over at her, a cold empty expression on his fade as he held the scythe up, the curved blade arching over his head like a crescent moon in the night, his pale skin reeking of death.   
It was almost instantly that Pestis appeared only feet in front of her with the tip of the scythe slowly approaching her chest, the tip glistening in the light.

_No… not now…_

Pestis heard a heavy grunt before finding himself yet again thrown to the ground after a fist planted itself into the side of his head, the sound of his crunching skull deafening. He hit the floor in a slump, blood trickling down his face.

“Agh… imbeciles never know when to quit do they?”

He looked up, seeing Kenpachi stood beside Lisa, looking down at him with wide angry eyes. Hikaru stood beside Lisa, asking if she was ok, and checking for an injury.

“So… you still think you can win? After I effortlessly took one of you out while having released her Bankai?”

Kenpachi grunted again, his Reiatsu pulsed madly and rose into the air, turning from yellow to crimson red.

“Ban-Kai!”

The crimson Reiatsu filled the air, a swirling whirlpool of energy throwing everybody back as the sky was engulfed by what some could call the Eye of Death itself.   
The energy slowly faded, Pestis watching, actually surprised someone like Kenpachi could have a further form to go, and not be obliterated by his own Reiatsu.   
Zaraki strode forwards, his fair much longer, his skin tainted red with black markings across his face. Two horned grew on his forehead, making him resemble a Oni. His Nozarashi was shattered, the blade smaller and resembling a rough cleaver.   
He grinned madly as his eyes glowed bright yellow, Reiatsu leaking from them like fountains.

“AAAAAAAHHH!!!”

Kenpachi bolted forwards, swinging his blade at Pestis, almost quick enough to hit Pestis as it were if he hadn’t reacted as quick as he did by blocking the attack his scythe. Kenpachi’s blade crashed against the scythe, stopping it momentarily before the blade of the scythe shattered apart into a million pieces, shards of metal raining down as the blade sunk deep into Pestis’ body, blood pouring from the large gash.

_W-WHAT!?_

Pestis went to leap back away from Kenpachi but was shocked when his arm was grabbed fiercely, the eyes of war staring deep into his. He gulped in fear as the mad Kenpachi crashed his head against Pestis’ keeping hold of his arm before swinging the blade down again into the enemy, releasing him and watching him bullet towards the ground.

Hikaru and Lisa watched in disbelief, horrified by the actions Kenpachi had taken.

“Lisa, is that even Zaraki anymore?…” Hikaru asked with a tremble, not receiving an answer due to Lisa’s concentration purely on the fight ahead.

Pestis shook his head as he stood back up, holding the wounds on his body as blood drained from him quickly.

_Damn… at this rate I’ll-_

Kenpachi appeared behind him without a sound, his shadow looming over him as he swung his sword down, slicing Pestis’ left arm clean off, the shattered scythe falling to the ground with a crash. Kenpachi lunged his arm out and grabbed Pestis’ head from behind, lifting him up in the air and turning him around, bring them face to face.   
Zaraki grinned manically, energy pouring from his eyes and mouth, the red skin almost glowing as his thick Reiatsu filled the area.

_That’s it… Come on!_

The violent Soul Reaper clamped his hands on Pestis’ head, crushing it slowly, growling like a rabid animal.   
Pestis groaned in pain and reached forwards, sinking his fingers into Kenpachi’s chest, hearing the crunching of the bones as he did, along with receiving little response from Kenpachi who seemed unaware of his efforts.

“Meto!”

Kenpachi gasped, almost like he was choking on air as the red from his skin, black marking and two horns evaporated from his body, returning him to his normal state as Nozarashi and himself pulsated with yellow Reiatsu and exploded like Sui-Feng did. The energy was quickly sucked into the deathly man, his body erupting in black energy. His wounds healed, and his severed arm reappeared. He leaned down and picked up the shattered remnant of his scythe, tutting away as he looked it over, along with his returned arm.

“So… It seems brains and brawn can’t both be found in the same person. Shame, if he was a little smarter while in that state then he might have actually defeated me. OH WELL!”

Hikaru and Lisa both stood side by side, unsure what to think or do. Was this really the end? Had the first of four enemies really been able to defeat them? How could Hikaru be the leader of Pestis, Spirabilis and Nubilus when Pestis was obviously so much more powerful than himself?

Hikaru thought for a second while Pestis regained his composure down below. He looked at Lisa, a thought crossing his mind.

“Lisa-”

“I know, if we work together, instead of it being a one on one, then we can do it. The whole decoy move, yeh?”

Pestis launched up towards them, his face empty of expression once again, refusing to present a lunatic-like grin that the huge Soul Reaper had.   
He shot towards Hikaru and raised his scythe high, bringing it back down, crashing against Hikaru’s cleaver in defence.

“Pestis, Tell me what Deus is doing?! Tell me and I will leave in peace! I have no quarrel with you, only him! Enough death!”

Pestis smirked, finding the desperation in Hikaru’s voice rather entertaining.

“Oh please… if you are going to pull off the decoy move, at least make it convincing!”

He spun around and lunged the scythe out, the shattered, jagged remains of the blade piercing through Lisa’s body, who had her Shikai held high in the air.

“You really ought to refine your tactics, although I shouldn’t expect anything more from such sloppy insects like yourselves.”

Lisa coughed up blood, wincing in pain as she placed a hand upon the handle of the scythe.

“We’re sloppy? Well mister ’King of death’, what’s really sloppy-”

Pestis gasped as Hikaru’s golden cleaver burst out through his chest from behind, the edge of the blade pouring with green Reiatsu.

“is not realizing… that I was the decoy.”

He gulped, scowling at Lisa who passed out from the injury dealt on her.   
Pestis’ eyes widened as the words were spoken out behind him.

“Lluvia de Dios!”

A clear pillar of light engulfed Pestis, his scythe tearing in two and Lisa fell down towards the ground slowly. Hikaru swooped in and caught her softly. He looked up as Pestis growled angrily, clenching his fists.

“YOU BASTARD! The day Agilis rises and you die, is the day I will celebrate most of all!!!”

And with that, he vanished, killed instantly from the power of Lluvia de Dios.

 

_Death fills the air, and the first King is defeated, but at a heavy price…_

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midway through Beyond. hope you are enjoying!!!


	7. Old foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been away, busy with my new job!!! but I have the entire week off so I will be posting every day until Friday which should completely wrap up Bleach Owari: Beyond. so lets resume the second half of this story! XD -Annie

_After battling the King of death, what lies in store for out hero next, amongst the kingdom of God?…_

 

Hikaru stood and watched as the spiritual energy from the Keshi Sarimasu dispersed into the air, releasing a sigh of relief from their victory.   
He felt a hand clasp around his arm, not too tight but enough to draw his attention.  
He looked down slowly at the woman who he carried in his arms, blood-soaked and her face pale. She looked tired; weak and lifeless. Lisa looked up at him, a trail of blood running down her mouth as she gave a small smile.

“You know…” She gave a wheezing cough, her face wincing. “I… was never one for smiling, but… considering the circumstances, there isn’t any harm in… in…-”

Hikaru’s eyes widened, he froze there as the Soul Reaper’s body went limp. Her hand which was clasped tight on his arm gently released and fell down. Her eyes closed and trails of Reiatsu left her body, the Soul Reaper passed on into whatever world awaited her.

“I’m sorry…” Hikaru said sorrowfully.

He placed her body on the ground, the crumbled building around them was the last place he wanted to be the grave sight of three honourable members of the Gotei thirteen. Suddenly Hikaru felt a presence, one which he firmly remembered and he spun around, looking towards a tall tower in the far distance. The sky above it was black and dull, casting all the ground around the tower in grey dullness.

_Deus… I’d know that energy anywhere. Calling me out, are we? You know I won’t come running to the bait._

He smirked, easing his grasp on the golden cleaver and it reverted back into the sealed form as a katana. He released the sword and it dispersed into blue energy which sank into his hand. The physical blade he once possessed was destroyed when Abaddon sent him to hell, taking back the powers like Keshi Sarimasu and Sora Takaku. Thankfully for Hikaru, the powers were still embedded within him and he was able to reconstruct Kenchikka using the powers of Kenchikka itself, Birudo. Now he had Kenchikka wherever he would go, as part of himself. This was one of the few things Abaddon hadn’t counted on that led to his ultimate defeat.

_But… that’s where ya wrong, cuz comin’ straight to you is exactly what I’m gonna do!_

Hikaru shot forward, zooming through the air towards the tower. The wind was thin and surprised him, realising how similar to outer space this place was. Without warming, a huge energy shield appeared before him, blocking his path to the upper most level of the tower. He stopped mid air, giving a sigh and rolling his eyes as he looked the tower over.

_No way in. The entire surface of the building is protected._

He noticed a small door down below which was left uncovered, leading into a building in which the large tower was built on.   
He whooshed down and landed before the door, extending an arm and placing it against the door. His palm glowed white as he concentrated on the door.

_Lets make a nice entry for whoever is waiting within._

Hikaru backed away and held an arm out, green energy swirling around his wrist and a bright white ball forming on his palm.

“San no Bakufu!”

The white beam shot forward, crashing into the door and shattering it apart. The fragments of the door filled the room within as Hikaru walked towards the door, the endless beam remaining there in the air as he walked through the doorway and into the room. He looked around briefly before a mass of black formed in front of him at the other end of the room The San no Bakufu crashed against it and splintered everywhere, unable to penetrate the black wall.   
Hikaru watched it eagerly, before hearing a faint chuckling from it. The wall instantly rippled away and a man, hidden beneath a red cloak stood there. His hand was extended out with the white beam sparkling against it.

“San no Bakufu? My, my, I’ll have to inform God about this. He wasn’t expecting you to have kept a hold of that skank’s abilities.”

Hikaru scowled, a part of him filled with rage at the man’s remark. The man was looking downwards at the floor, hiding his face as the hood wasn’t over his head.

“So… Agilis, what’s new, eh?” The man looked up, a grinned smirk upon his face.

“Nubilus…” Hikaru mumbled.

“In- The- Flesh!” Nubilus spoke out, twirling around, the bottom of the crimson cloak flapping in the air.

He stood still, looking directly at Hikaru with a stern face, raising an arm and pointing a finger toward him as he narrowed his eyes.

“You.”

Hikaru tilted his head slightly, unsure what he was saying.

‘You’? The hell is he tryin’ to do?…

“You are the next person I’m gonna kill, Agilis.”

Hikaru sighed, placing his face into his hand.

“I’m not Agilis. How hard is it to understand that?!”

Nubilus grinned, beginning to step forward.   
He suddenly shot forward at lightening speed, raising a hand as a large curved sword appeared in his hand. He swung it down and it crashed against a Reiatsu wall, seemingly appearing in an instant before him. Nubilus chuckled and releases a burst of energy, shattering the wall to see Hikaru standing there, his Shikai released again and the Golden Cleaver pointing towards him.

“Don’t you dare go swinging vile weapons like that at me…” Hikaru uttered, gesturing towards the curved blade Nubilus held. The blade ridged and the edge spiked.

Nubilus backed away, looking at his blade as a black aura swirled around it, the crystal material it was made from cracked and splintered as the entire weapon extended in length, growing like it was a living thing. Hikaru gave a couple heavy blinks, not sure if what he was seeing was even possible.   
The blade was growing?! Was it alive? And why did it… remind him so much of Abaddon.

Nubilus launched toward Hikaru, the blade raised high in the air as streams of red and black trailed off from it. Hikaru swung the golden cleaver up, forming a mass of Reiatsu around it as Nubilus’ blade crashed against it, sending a shockwave across the room, crumbling the walls around them slightly.

_Damn… he really isn’t holding back like Pestis did, and I’m not sure I will have assistance this time…_

Hikaru looked up at Nubilus, staring deep into the piercing red eyes of the man. Nubilus’ head was shaven, with a shallow, thick Mohawk on-top. His teeth were black and his eyes were fiery red. His skin was tanned and all hair was jet black. The rest of his body remained hidden beneath the crimson cloak he wore.

Hikaru grinned, extending one of his arms and gripping tight on his enemy’s cloak, coiling the fabric around his hand so he had a firm hold.

“Keshi-”

Nubilus swung his other arm through down, another red blade appearing in his grasp as it sliced through Hikaru’s wrist, cleaving his hand right off.   
Hikaru gasped, the pain of the sudden severing was numbed from the shock of the action. He growled and looked at Nubilus with a spiteful face, still awfully close to him. He rose his cleaver again and brought it down, crashing it against Nubilus’ face. The blade crashed against his foe’s, a heavy clank echoed through the air and a faint chuckle burst from Nubilus.

“HA HA HA! You idiot! I actually can’t believe how lucky I just was!”

Hikaru looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth dropping open slightly.

“Lumina Furor, the Blade of Darkness! Its ability renders any single attack you make after being injured by its blade impotent. You could have actually killed me, if I didn’t just cut ya wee hand off.”

Hikaru scowled, gripping his cleaver more which was still pressed against Nubilus’ face, inflicting no damage what so ever. The King of Darkness leapt back, away from Hikaru. He rose a hand into the air, the blade in it vanishing as a red swirling madness grew around him, his red Reiatsu rising massively.

“You are nothing in the face of darkness! And I will show you what true despair is, Agilis!”

Hikaru gulped as multiple red veins shot out from Nubilus and latched onto Hikaru, sinking deep into him. His reflexes cut short from the severing of his hand and his strength weakening by the second from the veins.

_I can’t… what is this?!…_

Nubilus slowly walked towards him, the red energy around him was bright and fierce. He loomed over Hikaru, looking down upon him with a sad look on his face as the fallen King looked back up at him.

“Despero, this ability is quite simple… it implants the deepest and darkest feelings within someone. It makes them feel the most extreme sadness, pain, hopelessness and weakness anything could possible feel and more. Just tell me, how much hope do you have at stopping me? Let alone God himself?”

Hikaru’s lips trembled, his eyes tearing up as his face went pale. His arm was covered in blood and a pool was forming on the ground as his vision began to blur.

“I can’t… Just… Just kill me.”

Nubilus grinned, raising his red crystal sword to Hikaru’s throat, pressing the tip against his skin. He chuckled as he watched the helpless man before him weep.

“JUST KILL ME, PLEASE!!”

Nubilus grinned manically and pulled his sword away from Hikaru, preparing to swing it back at him with full force.

“Before I tear your head from your shoulders, I want to savour this moment, for all the times I need to smile, I will think back to this exact moment. Where I killed the King of Light!”

Hikaru closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, accepting the fate that had been given to him.   
  
_It’s over… I can’t defeat all of these monsters… Lisa, Sui-Feng, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Kokuto, Shunsui, Soul Society… Yoshito and Jade… I’m sorry…_

**_heh heh heh…_ **

Hikaru gasped, hearing a unfamiliar voice within his head.

_Wh-Who’s there?!_

**_Heh heh… You’re not done yet, Hikaru!_ **

 

_Is this the end, has darkness finally consumed the hero?_

**_To be continued…_ **


	8. All to familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Darkness speech from the franchise 'The Darkness' everything else about it is my own original creation. -Annie

_Darkness **will** consume!_

 

**_Hikaru…_ **

Nubilus gave a shrieking war cry as he gripped the blade tight and swung it through the air towards Hikaru’s neck, red energy trailing from it like a mass of flames.

**_Release the Darkness!_ **

The blade crackled through the air, inches from Hikaru when he lifted his hand, releasing the golden cleaver, dropping it to the ground. The cleaver dispersed and returned within him. His hand was coated with black trails of ooze, his skin turning grey as he lifted his head, looking at Nubilus with inky black eyes as a grin appeared upon his face.

**_Let me FREEEEE!!!_ **

“AAAAAGH!” Hikaru screamed

_What the-_

Nubilus looked in horror as all of Hikaru’s body was coated with the trails of black ooze and his skin turned a dark grey. His whole eyes as black as night and trails of blackness running from the sockets as his grip on Nubilus’ sword tightened.   
He grinned and closed his hand, the blade shattered into a million pieces. Multiple shards sunk deep into his hand along with his middle finger being sliced clean off.

“Good God!”

Hikaru screamed out and lunged a hand forward, closing it into a fist and planting it heavily against Nubilus’ chest to which nothing happened.   
Nubilus was shocked at Hikaru’s speed and couldn’t possibly move from sheer fright at that moment.

_The shards… they have rendered his next attacks impotent. Gah… he has at least five shards inside him along with whatever made his finger come off. At lease six attacks, and one has already been taken, se we’re at five again._

“Eeeeeeyyaaaaah!” Hikaru screamed gripped Nubilus’ cloak tight.

He threw the red cloaked man across the room, sending him through the wall of the building and outside. Nubilus grunted as he crashed through the wall, tumbling through the air and into the next building across from theirs. He slid across the floor and laid there for a moment, panting heavily.

“Damn… so you’re gonna use the environment against me? Smart, but it’s still an attack and at most, it can kill-”

  
The roof of the building was ripped away, a cloak of darkness enveloped the space above the room Nubilus was in and he looked up, wide eyed at Hikaru who was suspended in the air with numerous black tendrils branching from his vile body, dripping like a corpse drenched in tar.

**_Kill him! Kill the one who mocks the name of the Darkness!!!_ **

Hikaru raised an arm and a huge mass of black formed above him, taking on the shape of a spear the size of a tower, looming over them both.

_That’s not possible!!!_

Nubilus scowled as the black spear was thrown at him, crashing into the ground and ripping it apart, the surrounding buildings apart from the tower that was protected with Deus inside, were levelled from the impact of the spear.   
A large cloud of smoke formed from the impact, rose into the air and was swept aside as Nubilus launched himself into the air, growling angrily as he looked around for Hikaru, unable to tell apart what darkness was his and what was Hikaru’s.

_But… he is Light. How is this physically possible. His powers are exceeding my own!_

He swung around and was greeted with Hikaru who was stood mere feet away from him with the palm of his hand pointing toward him.

**_Do it! Feed me with DEATH!_ **

Hikaru’s hands glowed white as a clear beam of energy engulfed Nubilus.

“Lluvia de Dios!” Hikaru called, as he activated the power.

Nubilus grinned, laughing as he stood within the beam.

“You never listen do you?! This attack won’t do a thing! At most, this is your fourth attack. I can still withstand at least two more, you dunce!”

He raised his sword and pointed the tip towards him. “Let’s try this again, Despe-”

“You are under the impression that I just inflicted one attack on you.”

Nubilus stopped, tumbling over his words when Hikaru interrupted him.

“And since when… was there ever a limit on how many Lluvia de Dios’ could be fired at one time, in the same location. It’s getting rather hard to see everything out here isn’t it, King of Darkness?”

Nubilus gasped, looking around as the beam he was within began to turn a brighter shade of white, becoming less translucent as more and more beams were formed in the same spot. Soon, within a matter of a bone-aching second, pain splintered through his body and Nubilus screamed out into the air.

“AAAGH! No! you bastard! Stop this, Agilis!”

**_YESSS! Kill him for me!_ **

Nubilus fell to his knees, clutching his head as the Lluvia de Dios finally started to take effect upon him. He looked up at Hikaru, his face filled with anger and pain as his entire body began to vanish.

“A-Agilis… don’t let the Darkness consume you… No matter now lost you are, don’t let your other half take you over!! For all our sakes, don’t let the darkness-”

Nubilus instantly vanished, his body disappearing into thin air as the multiple beams of Lluvia de Dios began to fade away in response.

Hikaru grinned at the sight of the defeated enemy and slowly turned to look up at the lone tower before him, making his way back towards it when a blinding light filled the sky, stopping him where he stood.   
It was Nubilus’ death, which had torn away the darkness that enveloped the area he was in, allowing the light of Deus’ kingdom to flood in. the overwhelming brightness sent a sharp pain through Hikaru.

**_Nooo! Our task is not compleeete!_ **

Hikaru looked down at his arm as the blackness began to evaporate away, he squinted in pain and his mouth twitched. One of his eyes reverting back to normal as the darkness was cast away.

**_YOU DARE DEFY MEEE?!_ **

Hikaru screamed out, grabbing his head and pulling some of the darkness away from his body.

_Get out of my head! You are not me!_

The blinding light pulsed within his mind and all the darkness exploded off of his body, disintegrating into nothing in the air.

**_I will CRUSH you, King of Liiiight! Mark my words, Darkness WILL consume you!_ **

_NO! You will never take me over, I am the ruler of my own mind, you filth!_

And with that, the darkness masked over the entire area and the darkness enveloping Hikaru vanished. The voice within his head ceased and his conscience was at peace, or at least as much peace as it would be, given the situations.   
He looked around, then down at his hand at the golden cleaver in his grasp.   
He frowned, looking at the crumbling remains of the buildings around him.

“What… What the hell just happened?”

Hikaru had completely forgotten the events that had just played out, only the images of him entering the building, confronting Nubilus and briefly fighting him before images of Lluvia de Dios killing him were what stuck in his mind. Some how the removal of whatever possessed him had caused a memory wipe and he was aware of what he had done to him, but had not the time to discover the reasons.

_I gotta go, it’s about time I met this ‘God’._

Hikaru made his way into the building at the base of the tower, coming in through the large hole in the wall and looking around, snapping his fingers and wiping away the endless beam of San no Bakufu he created a short while ago. He looked over and saw a door, to which he walked over to and held the handle.

_This is it… I’ve taken out two of your stinking disciples… I won’t let one more stop me from getting the answers I need. I am the Light, I am the Universes saviour!_

 

\----------

Deus sat upon his throne, the large room was empty apart from a huge circular platform in the centre to which he overlooked.

“Aaaaah. So calm and serene, a true kingdom that a God can admire. That darkness was just awfully bleak if you ask me.”

Deus chuckled to himself, looking down as he fiddled about with the golden cloak that was around his hand.

“You want to know how we are all different? Well, see, Pestis won’t kill Hikaru. He knows that if Hikaru was to be killed, I would want to do it. He wouldn’t dare interfere with that, yet I won’t stop him from beating him down a peg or two.”

Deus coughed, clicking his neck slightly.

“Nubilus… now he can’t kill Hikaru. His powers are a trigger for something dark within him and I would happily suspend Nubilus from fighting him. Happily though, if Nubilus does make Hikaru’s dark side unleash, then it will kill Nubilus and the light of my kingdom will wipe the darkness away. Then there is me, I want to kill him. Given the chance, I would kill him in a heart beat if I had to. Nothing would make me think twice about it.”

Deus slowly stood up, a smirk growing on his cruel face.

“But you, you have what it takes. Spirabilis, you can kill him.”

 

_A darkness lives within the King of Light, the final battle looms over head!…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	9. The silent fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters today! I was away yesterday so had no time to upload. enjoy!!! -Annie

_Hikaru approaches the final confrontation, but what makes the King of Life so dreadfully dangerous to our hero?!_

 

The door at the far end of the large circular room opened. Deus leaned forwards in his chair in anticipation of the arrival.

“Well, who could this be?” He asked sarcastically.

Hikaru walked through the doorway, his eyes widening as he looked around.

_We’re at the top of the tower? I can feel the difference in air pressure up here. That door was a portal to the top. Interesting._

“Oh look, it’s the boy who thinks he can take on God himself. Have you finally decided to hear me out, Hikaru?”

Hikaru scowled at him and sighed, raising the golden cleaver to point it at him.

“Why did you call me Agilis? And why were you making such an effort back there to call me Hikaru instead? I want to know what you are really up to, Deus.”

Deus grinned, holding his hands together as he sat back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“All will be made clear, my child. Now… Spirabilis, if you will. Bring him to me bloody and beaten.  
Hikaru watched as the white cloaked female stepped out from behind Deus’ throne, her hood pulled back and her long hair flowing in the wind. She was gazing toward the ground, a sorrowful look in her face.

_Damn… I can’t afford another fight. My hand was severed and somehow its stopped bleeding, but that surely limits my capabilities. I’ll need to end this shortly!_

Spirabilis looked at him, her face was sad like a child who had lost their parents on a thundering afternoon of Christmas. It was flooding with dread and sorrow yet she continued to walk toward him.

“Spirabilis, we don’t have to-”

She lunged forwards, one of her arms coming out from the cloak and a torrent of blue Reiatsu swirling around it. Hikaru lifted his cleaver and formed a thick barricade of energy before himself to which Spirabilis’ fist planted itself against roughly.

_Damn… Fine!_

Hikaru grunted and performed a Flash step and appeared behind Spirabilis, swinging the cleaver down and wedging it into her shoulder, blood spattering out and down her back.

“AAHG!” She screamed as she flung herself away from Hikaru, standing on the other end of the room.

Hikaru looked at her, then down at the weapon which was tainted with her blood. He felt bad for her, he could sense that battle wasn’t a part of her, and her attitude was far from that of Deus, Pestis or Nubilus.

“Back down, just leave. My fight is with Deus, not you.”

Spirabilis looked over at Deus, her expression remaining the same. She received a jerked nod from Deus and she releases a large amount of Reiatsu, the wound on her shoulder glowing bright as the large open gash closed itself and returned to normal apart from the torn cloak.   
She lunged forward and slammed a fist against another wall that Hikaru had formed, looking blankly at Hikaru through the Reiatsu before springing her other arm from beneath the Cloak, energy swirling around it and a long pole forming in her grasp. As it stabled, a long curved blade formed at each end. The handle of the spear was six feet long which each blade was two feet long which Spirabilis held up in the air. She smirked and swung it down at Hikaru, slicing it across his chest and forcing him to stumble back in pain.

“Aagh. Damn…” He gives a faint grunt. “You had the chance to leave, but now I have no choice.”

Hikaru gripped his cleaver tight and lunged forward, swinging the weapon upwards at his enemy, only to have it blocked with the other blade at the lower end of the spear.

_Shit!_

Spirabilis twisted the spear and ripped the cleaver from Hikaru’s grasp, swinging the higher blade down and slicing it down the length of Hikaru’s forearm. Hikaru gasped in pain and jumped away from the oversized weapon. He watched as Spirabilis placed her foot upon the golden cleaver, looking up at him with the same constant sorrowful eyes.

“Spirabilis! You are the King of Life and I am the King of Light. Surely we can see eye to eye and stop this pointless fighting? You are fighting because you were told to, and I’m fighting you because you won’t give me any other choice. Enough!!”

Spirabilis shot forwards again, swinging the blade down at Hikaru. Hikaru raised an arm in defence and his Zanpakuto appeared in his hand, able to transport to him as it was a simple part of him. Spirabilis gasped as the blade crashed against her enemy’s, a few seconds passed as they looked deeply into each others eyes before Hikaru pushed back against Spirabilis, forcing her away.

“Stop him, Spirabilis, you useless imbecile!” Deus called, gripping the arm rest of his throne.

Spirabilis sniffed, wiping blood away from her nose which was caused from the force of Hikaru’s push. She looked at Hikaru and a tear fell from her face as she gripped the weapon tighter.

H- _I_ _want to do what’s right… to protect everyone!_

S-  _I have_ to _do what’s right… to protect him._

H- _I_ _have to kill her…_

S-  _I_ _have to save him…_

 

 

Spirabilis shot toward Hikaru, raising the spear high in the air. Hikaru doing similar as he rushed toward her with the cleaver in his one hand. The woman swung the spear down and it wedged into Hikaru’s shoulder, splintering through several bones. He cried out and swung the cleaver up, slicing off her left arm and cutting the spear in half. The blade slid out from his body and crashed to the ground as Spirabilis desperately held in the urge to scream in pain. She lifted the remaining half of the weapon into the air and went to swing it. Hikaru threw his arm with the severed hand up, the blade cutting deep into it and not moving and inch. Hikaru raised the cleaver high into the air and channelled his Reiatsu through it, the blade glowing bright gold and blue energy engulfing it and all of his arm.

_I’m sorry…_

Hikaru swung the sword down through the air, only just giving Spirabilis enough time to utter her final words.

“…Save me, Hikaru.”

The blade sliced vertically down her body, the energy from it slicing her clean in half as an almighty amount of power rushed from her body and into Hikaru, engulfing him in light as he was forced down onto his knees. Her body turned to Reiatsu and dispersed into the air around them as Hikaru was cloaked in light.

“What the hell? What did she do?!” Deus demanded, raising from his chair with an alert expression.

The light faded and Hikaru stood there, hideous injuries no longer apparent and his severed hand regained.

_HOW!? He can’t be!_

Hikaru looked down at the golden cleaver, feeling the power of Spirabilis within him as it faded away.

_You healed me… why?… ‘Save me, Hikaru.’ … what did she mean?_

Deus growled, taking a step forward.

“Oi, you brat! What the hell did you do?!”

Hikaru sighed and lowered the cleaver to his side, looking up at the ceiling.

“Ban-…kai.”

A blue pillar of light exploded from him, ripping away the ceiling of the building, smoke and dust clouding the area as the light from the pillar shone brightly.   
Deus covered his eyes, his cloak waving around dramatically in the gush of wind.

_Daaamn it, this fool never gives up! He never learns when to quit!!!_

The light faded and just before it vanished completely, it dispersed with a shockwave which cleared the air of dust and smoke completely, blinding Deus for a moment. He blinked profusely before looking in Hikaru’s direction.

“You wanted me bloody and beaten?” Hikaru mumbled.

He turned around, now in the form of his Bankai, the black blade in one hand and the white blade in another as he looked at Deus. His eyes bright white and his body flowing with blue Reiatsu.

“You’re telling me you didn’t get what you wanted?”

  
He raised the black blade and pointed it at Deus, an angry expression crossing over his face.

“That doesn’t sound like the luck of a God. And so far, I’ve won every battle I set out to fight so far… so who is the real ‘God’?!”

 

  
_Hikaru and Deus face off, the battle is at hand. The truth will **finally** be revealed???_

**_To be continued…_ **

 


	10. A false God

They confront one another once again!

 

Deus smirked, looking over Hikaru’s Bankai as a villainous grin grew on his face.

“Bankai? Kami no Yubi; Finger of God. You actually believe you have a God’s power within you? Indeed, you do… but not as Hikaru!”

Deus shot forward, the golden cloak wavering madly as he approached Hikaru. Hikaru swung the white blade at Deus and it was stopped in its path when the God reached out and grabbed Hikaru’s arm, now standing to his side.

_Damn, he’s fast!_

Hikaru swung the blade sword to his side and it crashed against Deus’ arm which was raised in defence, the cloak was torn and blood trickled down his arm from the impact.

“You really think you can fight against me, the God of the Universes?!”

Deus released a huge amount of Reiatsu which blew Hikaru away, throwing him into the side of the throne at the far end of the room. He fell to his side and groaned.

“Come on… ‘God’… is that ALL you got?!” Hikaru called out with a smirk on his face.

Deus raised his head, looking down at him with a stern expression on his face as he slowly approached.

“I’ve had just about enough of your high and mighty tone. You really think you are on top of it all just because you defeated one mildly fallen King. Nullum or should I say, Abaddon, was a fallen King. He is the opposite of you and the one who was to prepare you to become a King. He is nothing, and a small piece in the ever expanding puzzle. Now bear witness to a fragment of my own power!”

Deus raised a hand and a rod of Reiatsu shot from his palm, quickly forming into a long thin sword. It took the shape of a Rapier, with the handle and cross guard bright gold while the blade itself was smoky and translucent, almost like glass or ice.

“Divinum gladio; Divine sword. You have the utmost honour of witnessing this weapon with your own eyes, as I have only ever released this weapon one time. Prepare yourself, my son.”

Hikaru launched into the air, raising the white sword as a mass of green built around it.

“San no Bakufu!” The white beams shot toward Deus from around Hikaru, ripping around at the ground and tearing the throne to pieces as Deus swerved and dodged between the bright white beams and rushed towards the man in the air.

“Don’t get cocky!”

Deus swung his sword and the blade slashed across Hikaru’s arm, the cut was faint and harmless but Hikaru still jumped back to avoid further injuries. Hikaru looked at him surprisingly, amazed at how he manoeuvred around the San no Bakufu beams. 

_Shit, I wasn’t expecting him to avoid all of them!_

Suddenly a sheering pain shot through him, his mind was drowning in pain as he looked down at his arm with shock, the cut was shallow and far from worrisome but for some reason the pain was greater than anything he had ever felt.

_WHAT THE FU-_

His entire arm felt like it was being torn apart, burned, melted and shredded a million times over. His mind was filled with nothing but internal screams as the pain filled him beyond comprehension.

“HAHA! Finally taking the heat, are we? It’s about time we finished this little charade.”

He appeared behind Hikaru, his sword raised high as the golden energy rose from his body. Just before he went to swing it down, he heard the flapping of cloth behind him, and a faint chuckling.

“Ya know, you talk a hell of a lot.”

Deus turned his head to look back, the colours of white and blue flashed before him before a hand grabbed his face, the entire palm clasped around it as a mass of blue energy built up between the skin and Deus’ face.

“Cero!”

A huge beam of blue energy engulfed Deus. Hikaru gasped as the blue burned his shoulder before he was pulled away from the blast by a second figure. He looked at the man who pulled him and the familiar face looked down at him.

“Ichigo?”

Another man appeared beside Hikaru, the blue Cero from his hand wavering up his arm. The blue hair was striking while the white teeth mask on the side of his face gave a gruesome grin.

“Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?”

Grimmjow grinned and gave a small nod before looking past Hikaru’s shoulder toward the crumbled remains of the throne where a man began to rise up from the smoke caused from the blast of the Cero.

“Eeeeegh… Bastard.” Deus swung his arm through the air and washed around the smoke from the blast, growling up at the three men in the air. “Who the hell are you?!”

Grimmjow and Ichigo turned to him, both of them exchanged a smirk. Grimmjow raised his sword and his Reiatsu began to rise, filling the area with blue.

“We’re lovers, who the hell do you think we are?! We are here to turn you into dog meat, you pathetic excuse of a ruler!”

Grimmjow shot forward, swinging his sword at Deus only to have it blocked by the God’s sword. He grinned and a mass of blue formed beneath their clashed swords, Grimmjow’s hand pointing at Deus’ stomach only inches away.   
The golden cloaked man hesitated for only a moment before throwing himself out of the Cero’s blast, watching it whoosh past him closely.

“HA! Miss-”

“Getsuga Tenshou!”   
Deus was bombarded by the hurricane of blue Getsuga that crashed into him from behind, pushing him into the running beam of Cero. The combined blast of the Cero and Getsuga caused a huge explosion, ripping away half of the building around them.   
Ichigo and Grimmjow stood side by side, both Reiatsu were blue in colour with Ichigo’s being a lighter shade and Grimmjow’s flowing more fiercely.

“Kurosaki, you think he believed me when I said we were lovers?” Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

Ichigo slowly turned his head and looked at the Espada with a concerned and confused look, not giving him any response.

“Final hit? How bout’ it?”

Both of them got in a steady stance and raised their Reiatsu heavily, filling the air.

“Bankai!”

“Grind, Pantera!”

The combined energy parted and they both stood there in their released form. Ichigo in his Bankai outfit while he wielded the long, thin black blade, Tensa Zangetsu. Grimmjow stood beside him in his released Resurreccion form. His body hidden under a white material, a white tail behind him, his hair long and coming down to his knees behind him and two large blue cat ears on his head.

Ichigo raising Tensa Zangetsu while Grimmjow raised one hand to point at Deus, blue energy building up in the Espada’s hand while black and red energy built around Ichigo’s sword. Deus looked up and gasped, his eyes widening.

_Crap, I won’t be able to move in time!…_

“Gran Rey Cero!”

“Getsuga Tenshou!”

Both of them fired their attacks downward at Deus, ripping into him and engulfing him in the torrent of energy. The entire floor of the room was ripped apart and the God was sent hurtling down the tower towards the room at the base.   
Grimmjow grinned and raised his fist in celebration.

“Booya! Take that ya bastard!”

Ichigo and Hikaru exchanged a brief look before Hikaru came up to them.

“Ichigo, you got to go back to Soul society. I will finish here, no matter what happens… you and everyone else there need to be ready. Grimmjow, you need to rally up what forces you can as well, I can only assume others from your realm, Hueco Mundo, were called into this.”

Ichigo and Grimmjow gave a nod before Grimmjow turned away and clicked his fingers, a bright white portal opening up before him, powered by the device Hikaru left in the Soul Society and the second one with himself as a gateway between his Universe and Deus’. Ichigo gave a concerned look to Hikaru and nodded again, turning around and walking with Grimmjow through the portal. It closed with a shard snap and Hikaru stood there in the silence.

“Ugh… this has been a total bloody mess…”

He heard faint coughing from down below and his attention sky rocketed. He looked down and say the faint golden light of Deus’ Reiatsu rising from his body before it engulfed the entire lower part of the construct. Hikaru scowled and shot downwards through the tower toward Deus, his two swords raised high as the black one fluctuated with Reiatsu madly.

“Keshi-”

Deus kneeled down below, and felt the presence of Hikaru approach and he grinned with delight.

“Libro Vitae…”

Suddenly Hikaru lost nearly all control of his body, no longer flying towards Deus but falling down at great speed until he crashed into the ground with a tremendous force. Deus rose from the ground and walked slowly over to Hikaru, looming over him as he watched the man who was not laying in a large pool of blood. His face was bruised and battered, his left arm gone and a hole through his chest, his right lung completely ripped away. He struggled for breath, blood leaking from him everywhere.

“Libro Vitae; Book of Life. This ability enables me to place upon any one being, the entirety of pain they have ever sustained. From every pinch to every lost limb. You will experience all the pain that has ever been dealt to you and more, as you mind tumbles into destruction.”

Deus raised his sword and help the tip to Hikaru’s forehead, pressing against it lightly.

“There is a reason why I am God! I earned this name, I became this name, I AM GOD!!!”

 

_God’s power **ceases** to end, what are the true extents of his divinity?!…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	11. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, so much writing at the moment! It's fun and all but working around social life, work and relaxation means i get little time to write. *takes a deep breath* well, one chapter at a time, I suppose. anyways! enjoy the final chapter of Bleach Owari: Beyond.

_The battle comes to an **end** , who will rise victorious?_

 

“It’s over, Hikaru!” Deus yelled, raising his sword high in the air. He was sure to kill Hikaru, and his mind was set on doing so.

_Hikaru…_

An explosion of energy erupted from Hikaru, blowing Deus away to the other end of the room. Deus grunted as he came back up to his feet and looked in Hikaru’s direction, the space before him was too bright to see anything and covered with light.

“Your final resort? I was waiting for this… and it’s taken far to long.”

The light faded slightly and Hikaru stood there, both the swords of his Bankai were gone and instead, his left arm was engulfed in white energy while the other was engulfed in green energy. Trails of the Reiatsu were rising into the air and all the injuries on Hikaru were wiped away.

_Hikaru… We are here to help you, as a part of you._

Hikaru blinked momentarily, listening to the voice in his head.

_Hikaru, we are both going to assist you. This is the only chance we got left, to bring God to his knees._

“Yoshito…”

_I will protect you with my power. fuse it with the other and watch your strength become unmatched._

“Jade…”

Hikaru looked directly at Deus, who was beginning to walk slowly toward him.

“Jade, Yoshito, you were the halves of myself… and the beginning of this all. You protected the Universe from Abaddon when I couldn’t and I thank you for that. Now us three will fight this one last time, and end the pain before it starts!”

Deus stopped in his path, listening to Hikaru talking to himself. He smirked, raising his sword and pointing the tip towards him.

“Finally lost it? Your mind tearing itself into pieces? Do it, show me your final trick.”

Hikaru exhaled, raising both arms out as a ring of white formed on the ground and an equal sized ring of green formed above him. He locked his sight on Deus and his left eye turned completely white and the right one green.

“Lluvia de Dios!”

A humongous amount of green energy erupted from the right side of him, ripping the ground apart and lashes of green Reiatsu clinging to Deus from beside him.

“Keshi Sarimasu!”

The same thing happened to the left side with white Reiatsu, ripping the ground apart and latching to Deus, holding him there.

“Destiny! Fate! Existence! Hope! Victory! In the name of all things prosperous and light, I place upon you the ultimate sentence! This is-

“No.”

Hikaru’s energy dispersed instantly, leaving him standing with neither white or green around him. Deus raised a hand and a thick, bright beam of golden energy shot toward Hikaru. Hikaru saw the light for only a second, not even a single thought could be processed before the beam crashed into his chest, forcing him back into the wall near him. He grunted as he crashed to the wall and screamed out in pain, torrents of white and green energy leaking from him and pouring into Deus as more and more of the God’s essence was forced into him. Hikaru looked at Deus and with the final breath he could take, he opened his mouth to speak but all he could do was exhale. His eyes closed and the rush of golden energy flowing into him stopped. He fell to the ground with a thud, footsteps coming nearer and nearer until Deus was stood over his body.

“What a waste… I planned on doing this so differently but you insisted on pushing yourself to the very brink.”

Deus kneeled down beside Hikaru and brought a hand forward, placing it upon the King of Light’s head.

_Good, the Reiatsu replacement didn’t kill you, but having to do it this was brought it very close to that. You’re lucky, and should thank me._

“The time of Hikaru is at an end. A new era begins and soon, the Universes will feel our wrath.”

A grin grew on Deus’ face, as a blanket of golden energy covered Hikaru. Three other figures emerged behind Deus, all of them looking down at what he was doing.

“Spirabilis, Pestis, Nubilus, you are awfully lucky I was able to intervene in your defeat when I did. Without storing half your power and soul within me, you would all be permanently dead. You have let me down, and I expect the same failures not to occur again.”

“Yes, my Lord.” All three of them spoke in unison.

\---------

Within Hikaru’s mind, both Yoshito and Jade sat on the ground, holding their heads in their hands. The space was completely white, the bright palace in which Hikaru visited in his times of peace and solitude, this place was a symbol of peace and prosperity, the only place Hikaru knew would be impenetrable from all evil, until now.   
Out of nowhere there was a heavy thundering, the entire ground rumbled with great force and they were both jolted up onto their feet. They looked around for what was causing it, unable to spot anything.

“Something got in. Hikaru wasn’t successful!” Yoshito said.

“It’s that Deus. He is replacing our power within Hikaru with his own. He’s infiltrating his mind!” Jade followed, scowling.

Both of them stood side by side, trying to look for any incoming threat.

“You both realise it’s far too late. The die is already cast, and the events playing in motion have already been foreseen.”

Both Yoshito and Jade looked up, seeing the golden cloaked man above them, looking down with a smug grin.

“God…” Yoshito grumbled under his breath, holding Jade’s arm tightly.

“You aren’t deserving of that name! And you don’t have the right to do this to him! To us!” Jade called, anger in her face as she pulled from Yoshito, growling.

Deus vanished instantly, reappearing before Jade with the tip of his sword at her chest.

“With every passing second, this entire mind becomes one of mine. I will regain the health I once had and the Universes, who so kindly got in the way and sapped the life from me, will crumble before my feet-”

He lunged the sword forwards and sank it deep into Jade’s chest, ploughing into her heart with simply no effort.

“-As I stand high above it all.”

Jade coughed up a sizeable amount of blood, her fair skin turning pale as her life was pulled from her, the entirety of her green Reiatsu was pulled from her being and taken into Deus’. Yoshito cried out and swung around, throwing a fist at Deus only to have it countered when his fist was caught in the God’s hand.

“Yoshito, Yoshito, Yoshito… How I envy you, the Hero they all looked up to. You faced your own sister and killed her, walked through Hell and faced off against the most powerful beings in your realm, and even brought Abaddon to his knees. But you must understand-”

He gave his hand a jerk and ripped Yoshito’s entire hand from his arm, the bone snapping as he more than dislocated it. Yoshito cried out in pain, falling down to one knee as his closed fist was still held firmly in Deus’ hand.

“-I am a far more powerful being than anything ever before. Whether I act like a God, or speak like a God, or look like a God, is paramount!”

A huge hurricane of golden Reiatsu flowed from him and Yoshito was sent hurtling back through the air and crashing onto his back. The energy parted and Deus stood before him, the light emanating from him was beyond anything he could comprehend. Yoshito’s eyes burned, and his skin tainted from the bright and heat of it.

“Vera Forma; True form! This, my child, is the final step I will take once I have broken free from my seal! The seal that the Kings will allow me to escape and rule all of creation! But for the short time while I am within Hikaru’s mind, I can be free of the restraints of reality and I can wield my locked power before its time. All this to smite your pathetic existence from all which is known, Yoshito.”

Deus rose a hand and a blinding golden light engulfed Yoshito, his white Reiatsu was torn from his body and pulled into Deus’.

  
Yoshito trembled in fear and pain as a single tear fell down his face, and his body, along with Jade’s crumbled away into nothingness. This world was no longer theirs, and belonged to the new God of all.

“Defeat, pain, loss, hatred, anguish, despair, chaos! The time of Hikaru is at its end, and a new era is at hand! The Universes will crumble beneath my feet as I and my Kings stand above them all, and I will rule as their God!”

\---------

Deus stood up slowly, backing away as the other three Kings watched in suspense. The Golden cloak of energy on Hikaru quickly faded and they watched as the figure slowly stood up. His appearance was exactly the same, except a cloak, as white as fresh snow encased his body, wrapping around him frame tightly.   
Deus grinned, his old, aged face slowly morphed. He groaned as his features smoothed as his appearance lessened in age. His hair came down to his shoulders and his eyes glowed with a yellow hue as his Reiatsu rose exponentially.

“Hikaru is no more! The four Kings of the new era are born! Spirabilis, the Soul King of Life! Nubilus, the Soul King of Death! Pestis, the Soul King of Dark…”

The white cloaked figure turned and faced them, bowing his head in respect.

“And Agilis, the Soul King of Light.”

 

_**Hikaru is gone** … Agilis awakens as the King of Light!_

**_End of Part 1... To be continued in part 2: Agilis Rises!_ **


End file.
